Partners in Crime
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Song fic de uma música do mesmo nome. NÃO É DO VOCALOID, mas não tem categoria, portanto... (Nós juramos que nem a morte nos separaria, eles vão chamar nossos crimes de "Obra de arte", vocês nunca nos pegarão vivos, nós viveremos como realeza mimada, amantes e parceiros, parceiros de crime...)


OBS: Gente, pra quem quiser escutar a música que me inspirou a escrever essa linda songfic, o vídeo é o Nightcore - Partners In Crime, do canal Zero Miz-Kun. Não consegui postar o link =/  
Segundo: Como me inspirei nesse video e não conhecia o anime usado, não usei nome nenhum na fic (e isso foi difíciiiilll, mas tem um motivo, esse que foi explicado). Como eu também achei eles parecidos com Vocaloid e como aqui não existe categoria de songfic (como assim, fanfiction? Quer me ferrar?), eu coloquei no vocaloid, MAS NÃO SÃO ELES! PRESTENÇÃO!

Fica a diquinha e aproveitem. Reviews são sempre bem vindos e respondidos!

Partners in Crime  
(Parceiros no Crime)

You'll never take us alive (Você nunca nos pegará vivos)  
We swore that death will do us part (Nós juramos que nem a morte nos separaria)  
They'll call our crimes a work of art (Eles vão chamar nossos crimes de "Obra de arte")  
You'll never take us alive (Você nunca nos pegará vivos)  
We'll live like spoiled royalty (Nós viveremos como realeza mimada)  
Lovers and partners (Amantes e parceiros)  
Partners in crime (parceiros de crime)

Ele acordara com o despertador debaixo do seu travesseiro vibrando. A sua boneca, a sua mulher, ainda estava ao seu lado dormindo profundamente.

Deus, como ele era sortudo. Ela era, literalmente, perfeita em todos os aspectos. E não podia pedir por alguém mais dedicada e companheira.  
E essa noite ele sonhou com a primeira vez que a vira. No baile da faculdade, antes da vida de crimes começar. Ele lembra de como ela transpirava graciosidade em cada movimento, de forma tal natural, como uma leoa.

Sim, selvagem, imperativa e graciosa, além de muito bela. O sex appeal, a forma que ela poderia trocar a imagem que queria passar, era perfeita. A primeira noite, o primeiro beijo, o primeiro sexo, e o pedido de namoro. Tudo parecia engrenagens de um relógio que estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Ele sorri, e dá um beijo na testa dela, que sabia o que significava. Ela dá um selinho preguiçoso nele e vira para o outro canto, abraçando o travesseiro do outro lado da cama.  
Ele sorri mais ainda do modo felino que a mesma sempre dormia. Amarra o cabelo com uma prensilha de cabelo e vai para a cozinha, fechando a porta delicadamente para que ela não acordasse.

\- Meoow...

\- Ok, Faustus, eu sei o que você quer...

Ele pega o pote de ração e coloca para o gato preto, que por sinal tinha os olhos dourados. Ela insistira tanto em adotar esse gato, e ele, como todo homem abobadamente apaixonado, somente sucumbiu as vontades dela. Hoje via que o gato quase não incomodava, e era muito fofo ver ele recebendo carinho dela.

\- A mamãe ainda está dormindo, portanto, se comporte e cuide dela até eu chegar, ok?

\- Meo.

Riu. Tinha que estar louco. Daonde AQUELE gato iria entender o mesmo? Deu um cafuné breve no gato e foi em direção à bancada da cozinha.

Tomou uma xícara de café que já estava pronto (a cafeteira era programável), uma torrada com bastante geléia e começa a ler o jornal.

CASAL POKER FACE COMETE MAIS UM CRIME PERFEITO. AINDA ESTÃO À SOLTA!

O casal assaltou mais um banco e conseguiram levar 20 bilhões sem deixar rastros. A polícia continua em colaboração com a Interpol para a captura dos dois, sem sucesso até o momento.

O ministro da Defesa foi cobrado na última coletiva, informando que estavam fazendo o melhor para assegurar a segurança de todos.

Apesar de nunca ter feito vítimas, os reféns falaram que eles não hesitariam em tirar vidas se alguém fosse contra eles. Uma das vítimas, que quis manter sua identidade em sigilo, informou que a mulher tinha um olhar assassino para todo canto, e ambos tinham a mira perfeita.

O canto da boca se elevou naturalmente. Óbvio que seria um sucesso. Ele era invencível com ela. Seus movimentos eram tão fluídos juntos que nem a mais bela dança poderia ser tão impecável.

Depois de tomar o café, ele vai ao banheiro, se troca para a roupa de ginástica, prende o cabelo comprido em um coque meio desajeitado e, antes de colocar o seu tênis, arruma a mesa com o café da manhã da amada.

Coloca a salada de frutas, o suco natural e deixa um bilhete com uma rosa vermelha. Pega o seu smartwatch, a toalha, a água congelada e as chaves, e sai silenciosamente para fazer a sua corrida.

O celular dela toca. Ela odiava acordar cedo de manhã, mas se forçava para manter os reflexos atualizados.

Pega o travesseiro que ele usou e dá uma fungada profunda nele. O cheiro dele ainda estava ali. Como iria vê-lo somente no final da tarde, teria que se contentar com isso. E à noite, teriam mais um trabalho a ser feito.

Ela fica ali, abraçando o travesseiro, que é mais macio que o corpo do homem que desejaria abraçar naquele momento, e lembra de como começou esse estilo de vida.

 _Ela via sempre ele pelo canto de olho, sem nunca se aproximando, mas deixando brechas. Ela sabia o quanto os homens gostavam do jogo da conquista, e sabia que o começo era fundamental._

 _Começou deixando cair um livro que ele gostava, olha a coincidência... Ela já tinha pesquisado tudo sobre ele. Ele não tinha família, que nem ela. Ambos não tinham poder aquisitivo alto, e estavam na faculdade de luxo por ganharem bolsas._

 _Quando ficaram juntos, descobriu que ele era host num club para pessoas ricas, e era um muito bom por sinal. Porém, sempre via ele olhando os carros de luxos e seu olhar sempre o denunciava o quanto desejava isso._

 _Uma noite, enquanto ela dormia ao seu lado, ele pesquisava, mais uma vez, imagens de Lamborghinis, quando ela acordou e olhou junto com ele._

 _\- Você quer REALMENTE ter um carro desses?_

 _\- Quem não gostaria, bonequinha?_

 _\- Se eu te ensinar como, você faria o que eu pedisse?_

 _\- Qualquer coisa._

 _\- QUALQUER coisa MESMO? - ela olha nos fundos dos olhos dele, para confirmar se a intenção realmente estava ali. Iria arriscar o pescoço por uma pessoa, e por mais que o amasse, não poderia correr o risco dele sair no meio do plano._

 _\- E aceitaria as minhas condições, lindo?_

 _\- E quais seriam? - Ele coloca o travesseiro nas costas para poder sentar mais confortável e ouvir, já que pelo olhar, a conversa era séria._

 _\- Primeiramente, você vai ter que largar o emprego de host._

 _\- Mas.._

 _\- Com relação ao dinheiro para o nosso sustento, fique tranquilo, tenho uma reserva. Mas por um ano você teria que ficar na moita. A faculdade não teria problema continuar, mas o host não._

 _\- Você diz isso por causa de você ou por causa do plano para conseguir o carro?_

 _Ela fica muda, nunca desviando o olhar dele._

 _\- Pelos dois motivos._

 _\- Ok, certo. Largo na semana que vem._

 _\- Segundo: Vou propor o plano para você dentro de um ano. Se tiver dentro, você não pode cair fora de jeito nenhum. Se recusar, eu vou sair da sua vida e nunca mais vai saber de mim, e se contar para alguém sobre isso, você morre sem perceber._

 _\- Eu não poderia te perder, bone..._

 _\- Eu estou falando muito sério._

 _Ele suspira._

 _\- Ok, aceito essa também. Quero manter meu coração batendo por um tempo, sabe? Dizem que é saudável isso._

 _\- Terceiro: Você JAMAIS poderá me trair ou mentir para mim._

 _\- O mesmo vale para você comigo?_

 _\- Claro. Uma via de mão dupla._

 _\- Tudo bem. - E recebe um beijo na boca, que a faz ficar zonza. Ela vai beijando o peito dele, os mamilos, em direção ao tórax bem definido, até chegar à ferramenta dele, que já se mostrava pronta._

 _Ela deu uma mamada tão gostosa que ele nunca esqueceu na vida. Viciante. O pênis dele, tão grosso, mal cabia em sua boca, mas se encaixava perfeitamente nela quando faziam sexo bem gostoso._

 _E o sexo durou a noite inteira. Ele cumpriu o que prometeu, e se formaram na semana seguinte à que ele largou o emprego. Ela comprou uma peruca castanha, lente de contato, e sempre as usava pra trabalhar. Ele teve que usar também sempre que ia sair. Somente saía para fazer academia, que ela sempre incentivou e disse que seria muito necessário._

 _Ela le explicou o plano. Ela invadiu o sistema de um banco de uma cidade que ficava a uns 100 km de distância. Ela verificou escala de trabalho, quando o banco era reabastecido, explicou como faria para desativar os alarmes. Explicou como usar os coletes à prova de balas, como mirar e atirar. Como atirar em movimento. Como lutar._

 _\- Pela primeira vez na minha vida, estou com medo de você._

 _Ela soltou uma gargalhada._

 _\- Você tem que dar graças aos Céus que estou com você._

 _\- O plano é perfeito. Não tem nenhuma falha._

 _\- Claro que é. Eu o criei neste ano todo. Verifiquei por cada ângulo pequeno, e corrigi cada falha que poderia ter. Já repassei vários planos para caso alguma coisa der imprevisto, também. Com isso, vamos conseguir comprar seu carro dentro de seis meses e nos sustentar por mais uns meses confortavelmente._

 _\- Porquê seis meses?_

 _\- Tu realmente acha que a polícia não iria tentar rastreiar o dinheiro? Tem que esperar a poeira baixar, querido. Depois, é só festa._

 _E executaram o plano de forma perfeita. Ela o ensinou a entrar no sistema do banco e a desativar o alarme e as câmeras de vigilância. Ela entrou pelo sistema de ventilação, porque era menor e cabia com mais facilidade. Fez os guardas adormecerem com uma anestecia potente. Quando ela deu o sinal, ela abriu para ele a porta da frente e ambos entraram no cofre da empresa._

 _Ele entrou em choque. Nunca vira tanto dinheiro assim na vida._

 _Ela o acordou do choque e o jogou o saco de lixo._

 _\- Temos duas horas para limpar isso. Vamos fazer em uma hora e meia, para ter uma margem de segurança._

 _Ele lembra que deu uns vinte sacos EXTREMAMENTE cheios. Ou pelo menos, era o que ele conseguiu contar. A svu que eles já tinham deixado de prontidão, no final do túnel de ventilação, estava amarrotada. Teriam que devolver a mesma amanhã, mas isso não importava._

 _Naquela noite, eles fizeram amor em meio a montes de dinheiro. Ele pediu ela em namoro, e ela aceitou dizendo que já era completamente sua._

Levantou, nua, e foi para a cozinha, onde Faustus a recepciona, feliz. Ela o pega no colo e olha a bandeja. Senhor, que homem.

"Amor, não se esqueça que hoje você tem circuito de manhã e tênis à tarde.

Eu te amo, nem a morte nos separa.

Seu homem gostoso ;D"

Como ele era convencido. Bom, ele era mesmo.

Cheirou a rosa vermelha e tomou o café preparado por ele. No meio das duas atividades, queria passar no centro de tiro e fazer o cabelo e as unhas.

Queria estar bonita para ir na boate que estreou no centro da cidade. Precisava dançar com ele na pista de dança, enloquecer ele de ciúmes dos olhares recebidos e depois fazer amor loucamente depravado na cama deles.

Se veste e vai para seus compromissos.

Seu treinador era tão rígido como se ela tivesse participando das olimpíadas.

O professor de tênis também não dava mole.

O cabelereiro, manicure, as vendedoras das lojas, tudo era fácil demais de socializar.

This, the tale of love, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,  
(Isso, o conto de amor, de amor descuidado, vivendo uma vida criminal de fugas)  
I brush to a gun to paint theses states green and red.  
(Eu peguei uma arma para pincelar essa galeria de verde e vermelho)  
Everybody freeze! Nobody move!  
(Todo mundo parado! Ninguém se mexa!)  
Put the money in the bag or we will shot!  
(Coloquem o dinheiro na sacola ou vamos atirar!)  
Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way...  
(Esvaziem os cofres e eu e a minha boneca vamos seguir nosso rumo...)  
Our paper faces flood the streets,  
(Nossas caras inundam as ruas,)  
And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...  
(E se o calor chegar perto de queimar, nós vamos brincar com fogo, porque...)

You'll never take us alive (Você nunca nos pegará vivos)  
We swore that death will do us part (Nós juramos que nem a morte nos separaria)  
They'll call our crimes a work of art (Eles vão chamar nossos crimes de "Obra de arte")  
You'll never take us alive (Você nunca nos pegará vivos)  
We live like spoiled royalty (Nós viveremos como realeza mimada)  
Lovers and partners (Amantes e parceiros)  
Partners in crime (parceiros de crime)

De vez em quando sempre alguém comentava como a cara dela lembrava a da mulher do casal Poker Face. Só afirmavam que sabia que não era ela porque ela era um doce de pessoa.

Ela sempre ria por dentro, falando para os outros que era só coincidência.

Mal sabiam eles que eram apenas peões em sua vida. Mera distrações e um modo de disfarçar e despistar a polícia deles.

Quando parou de atirar para recarregar a munição, viu a tela do seu celular acender e o número que estava ligando. Era da clínica.

\- Alô.

\- Olá, é da clínica médica, eu posso falar...

\- É ela mesma. - ODIAVA que dissesem seu nome nas ligações.

\- Senhora, os resultados do seus exames chegaram, e queríamos marcar o seu primeiro pré-natal.

\- Que pré-natal? Eu não...

Dessa vez foi a médica que a interrompeu.

\- Sim, a senhora está grávida, de três semanas.

Nessa hora, ela teve que exercer todo o auto controle que tinha pra não desmaiar e segurou o telefone com tanta força que seus dedos já estavam brancos.

Toda mulher gosta de ficar grávida do homem que ama. Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quanto queria uma família com ele, e o quanto ele amaria essa criança. Mas estava planejando isso para mais um ano para frente, não agora. Não esta noite.

\- Tudo bem, eu entro em contato amanhã depois de verificar a minha agenda.

\- Certo, senhora, até mais tarde.

O mundo ruiu. Tinha um roubo esta noite que dependia de tudo sair perfeito.

E essa noite, ela contaria para ele que seriam uma família unida, de verdade.

Ele estava lendo o jornal econômico. Tinha aplicado em algumas finanças que estavam indo bem.

\- Ah, com licença...

Ele somente vira o olhar para descobrir de quem era aquela voz, mas já sabia pelo tom o que queria.

Ela uma mulher bela, nos seus 18 anos recém feitos. Decote generoso na frente e pernas torneadas BEM à mostra, que ele fez questão de evitar olhar para eles.

\- Sim?

\- Este lugar está vago? Eu realmente queria uma companhia para tomar um café.

Senhor, só o que faltava. Nem trabalhar tomando um café ele podia sem vir uma vadia oferecida.

\- Não está vago, mas não estou interessado.

\- Mas eu...

E a mulher finge, numa tentativa frustada, tropeçar e cair por cima dele.

Céus, até atriz de filme trash faz melhor que isso.

O perfume dela enjoava.

Ele a segura firmemente e a coloca de pé. Depois, a encarando firmemente, afasta e coloca os cabelos dela atrás da orelha, num gesto bem carinhoso, sorrindo.

Quando ela lhe mostrou o sorriso da vitória, ele chegou bem pertinho da sua orelha e sussura:

\- Quem come comida de primeira qualidade não come coisa de quinta.

Ela olha para o rosto dele, ofendida, e tenta lhe dar um tapa, o qual ele intercepta.

\- E se quiser tentar conquistar ou mesmo roubar a carteira de alguém, melhora essa atuação horrenda, enfant.

Ele levanta a mão e um funcionário vem prontamente atender.

\- Pois não?

\- Gostaria de alugar uma sala reservada somente para mim. Eu não estou tendo sossego e isso está me impedindo de aproveitar o maravilhoso café que vocês fazem aqui.

\- Com prazer. Essa pessoa lhe causou algum transtorno?

Ela olha assustado para ele.

\- Não, deixe-a ir. Só quero paz e silêncio e na próxima vez que vier, gostaria que vocês impedissem de outras pessoas desconhecidas chegassem na minha mesma.

\- Sim, senhor, me perdoe. Por favor me acompanhe.

O seu telefone toca.

Uma mensagem.

Senhor, as alianças personalizadas de ouro branco e a feminina com diamante vermelho chegaram do nosso ouvires de confiança. Podemos agendar a retirada e o pagamento do restante do dinheiro?

Ele sorriu. Digitou que passaria no final da tarde antes de ir para casa.

Porque hoje, depois de fazer amor com a mulher da sua vida, ele a pediria em casamento.

Senta na mesa indicada na sala e continua a falar com meus acessores e a trabalhar. Afinal, somente fora da sua casa conseguia fazer alguma surpresa para ela.

Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,  
(Aqui vemos nossos criminosos onipotentes falhando em mais um trabalho monótono hoje à noite)  
Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go without a fight,  
(Não sabiam que o solítário dono da loja não iria se render sem lutar,)  
Where we gonna go? He's got us pinned!  
(Para onde vamos? Ele nos encurralou!)  
Baby, I'm a little scared... Now, don't you quit!  
(Querido, eu estou um pouco assustada... Você não vai largar agora!)  
He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in  
(Ele soou o alarme, eu ouço as sirenes se aproximando)  
Our paper faces flood the streets,  
(Nossos rostos inumdam as ruas,)  
And if the heat comes close enough to burn then  
(E se o calor se aproximar a ponto de queimar, então)  
We're burning this place to the ground, 'cause...  
(Nós vamos queimar tudo isso, porque...)

You'll never take us alive (Nós juramos que nem a morte nos separaria)  
We swore that death will do us part (Eles vão chamar nossos crimes de "Obra de arte")  
They'll call our crimes a work of art (Você nunca nos pegará vivos)  
You'll never take us alive (Você nunca nos pegará vivos)  
We live like spoiled royalty (Nós viveremos como realeza mimada)  
Lovers and partners (Amantes e parceiros)  
Partners in crime (parceiros de crime)

O plano foi repassado com todo cuidado.

O que não estava previsto era que o dono da loja estaria tão obstinado a deixar seu plano afundar.

Eles entraram tarde da noite, e fizeram tudo conforme o protocolo.

Mas algo tinha que dar errado. O dono da franquia tinha que voltar e ver que um compartimento estava aberto. Ele tinha que procurar, e quem procura acha.

A boneca tentou dominá-lo junto com ele, mas deu errado. Um tiro na perna foi dado, obviamente, com silenciador. Mas ninguém silenciava os gritos dele, e isso já era algo que chamaria atenção naquele bairro que era tão silencioso à noite.

\- É melhor calar a boca, velho. Se não quiser ser enuco.

\- Sugiro que ouça o que ela diz, amigo.

Ela coloca uma mordaça no ferido e amarra as pernas e os braços atrás; ele amarra um pedaço da manga do paletó do dono para fazer um curativo.

\- Isso vai impedir o sangramento por um tempo. Não se mexa e a dor passa.

Eles viram pessoas se amontoando em volta da loja, dificultando o acesso ao carro onde iriam fugir com o dinheiro. O suor frio já escorria em seus rostos, sem mostrar os desespero que sentiam.

Tinham que sair dessa situação. O estojo das alianças pesava em seu traje.

\- Para onde vamos? - Ela pergunta a si mesma.

\- Ele nos encurralou, chèrie.

Ele vê o olhar tentando analisar cada pedaço de informação repetidas vezes. Mesmo se abandonassem o dinheiro ali, não conseguiriam fugir sem lidar com aquelas pessoas.

\- Querido, eu estou um pouco assustada...

\- Não vá largar agora.

De repente, o alarme toca de forma estrindente.

\- O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ, IDIOTA? - Grita a mulher

Quando tiram a mordaça dele, ele responde:

\- O alarme aciona automaticamente se detecta um movimento e eu não coloco o cartão para desativar dentro de 20 minutos.

\- E CADÊ ESSA BOSTA? - Ele perguntou.

\- E-e-eu deixei em casa... eu só viria pegar meu celular... Depois o movimento pararia e o alarme não tocaria..

\- MERDAAA! - Ele soca um expositor, fazendo mais barulho.

\- As sirenes estão ficando mais altas...

\- Vamos sair dessa, sempre saímos. Juntos.

Ele pega o rosto dela com as duas mãos, sem largar a arma, numa tentativa de acalmar ela.

\- Eu... eu preciso te contar algo.

\- Diga, chèrie.

\- Eu... eu tô grávida.

Ele fica branco. Agora entendia porquê o desespero dela. Já não era mais só a vida dela que estava na corda bamba.

Um bebê. Seu filho. Filho DELES. E ele vê, em forma de flash back, a vida que sempre desejou. Ela na sala de parto com ele, os dois trocando a fralda, rindo com o pequeno ser que era demonstração pura do amor deles.

Deus, ela tinha que sair dali. De alguma forma, de qualquer ela tinha que sair dali.

\- Então, eu também vou lhe contar algo.

E alcança o estojo para ela, que chora. Ambos colocam as alianças neles próprios. Ele queria fazer a coisa mais romântica, mas ele não via como sair daquela situação vivo.

Vira um gato que parecia o Faustus na loja. Aliás, tinha certeza que era ele.

Hey, here is the Police Department. Come out with our hands up.  
(Hey, aqui é o departamento de polícia. Saiam com as mãos pra cima)  
we have the place surronded.  
(nós temos o lugar cercado)  
Put your weapons down. PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!  
(Abaixem suas armas. ABAIXEM AS SUAS ARMAS!)  
READY MEN? AIM... FIRE!  
(HOMENS, PREPARAR... APONTAR... FOGO!)

\- Oi, aqui é o departamento de polícia! Saiam com a mãos para cima, nós cercamos o lugar!

Fudeu. Era a única coisa que pensava. Fudeu, fudeu, FU-DEU.

Ele pega um papel e tenta escrever bem grande TELEFONE.

\- O que você vai fazer?

\- Vou negociar a sua saída. Se eu me render, talvez você consiga fugir.

E tudo o que se ouviu foi um tapa, com força, no rosto dele.

\- Eu não vou te deixar aqui, babaca! Sempre juntos, até à morte, lembra?

\- Mas e nosso bebê?

\- A gente vai dar um jeito. Se não for nessa vida, na próxima.

A chuva e as sirenes estavam enloquecendo a cabeça dos dois. Ele deu um beijo apaixonado, com toda a devoção que poderia transmitir naquele período ínfimo de tempo.

Saem juntos. colocam a mão na cabeça e fingem rendição, mas num milésimo de segundo pegam as armas reservas e começam a atirar.

Ele tinha matado três policiais e ela teria matado cinco, antes de serem interceptados por vários tiros da Interpol.

Um deles matou a sua amada de forma certeira. Um único tiro na testa. A face bela, agora tingida de sangue do tom da rosa daquela manhã.

Pegou a arma da mão dela, deveria ter mais uma bala. Já estava no chão. Se arrastou para perto dela, segurou a mão dela ainda quente, entrelaçando os dedos, da forma que ela mais gostava de andar com ele.

\- Eu já vou te encontrar, chèrie belle.

Abriu a boca e atirou.

The skies are black with lead-filled rain,  
(Os Céus chuvosos estão negros como chumbos,)  
A morbid painting on display,  
(Um quadro mórbido exposto,)  
This is the night the young love died,  
(Esta é a noite que o amor jovem morreu)  
Buried at each other side.  
(Enterrados ao lado do outro)

You'll never take us alive (Você nunca nos pegará vivos)  
We swore that death will do us part (Nós juramos que nem a morte nos separaria)  
So now we haunt you in the dark (Então agora vamos assombrar-lhes na escuridão)  
You'll never take us alive (Você nunca nos pegará vivos)  
We live as ghost among theses streets (Nós viveremos como fantasmas por essas ruas)  
Lovers and partners (Amantes e parceiros)  
Partners in crime (Parceiros de crime)

Partners in crime (Parceiros de crime)

Partners in crime (Parceiros de crime)

A chuva torrencial espalha o sangue de ambos longe. No testamento deles, pediam que fossem enterrados juntos, porque sempre estiveram juntos em vida.

A interpol concedeu o desejo deles, porém não foi divulgado onde estariam os corpos para não causar comoção geral. Fanatismo estavam presentes em vários admiradores do casal.

Ele acorda em um lugar sombrio. A sua cabeça doía muito.

\- Doí acordar depois de se matar daquele jeito, não?

Olhou em volta e só vê o seu gato. Mas... Ele não tinha morrido?

\- Quem está falando? Aparece!

\- Depois de morto, ainda é arrogante, humano insolente.

Ele olha em direção à voz.

\- Santo Cristo! O gato fala!

\- Não me ofenda, insolente. Não ouse chamar esse nome quando a gente está aqui.

\- E onde exatamente é aqui?

\- O umbral. Vocês dois estão quase no inferno. Fizeram um currículo e tanto, hein?

\- Cadê ela?

\- Ela ainda não acordou. Leva um tempo até a consciência da alma acordar. Não a incomode. O meu trato é com você no momento.

Ele faz o movimento com a cabeça, pedindo para que o gato prossiga.

\- Vocês conseguiram entrada direta ao inferno. O que é bastante raro, diga-se de passagem. Eu deveria deixar vocês dois sofrendo eternamente no último portão...

\- Mas...

\- Mas não me seria divertido. Vocês têm talento nato. E não convivo com humanos nessa forma limitável por tanto tempo se não me for conveniente ou divertido.

\- O que deseja?

\- Que você se torne um Demônio. Para ser mais correto, um dos Príncipes Generais.

\- O que eu ganho com isso?

\- Mais diversão. E, mesmo que por um breve momento, o controle de todo o Inferno. Você poderia ir matar cada um que fez dano à sua mulher. Poderia fazer eles enloquecerem e implorarem pela morte. Não há limites nem muitas regras a serem seguidas. E, se ela concordar o mesmo, poderiam ficar mais uma vez juntos.

A proposta não é má. Odiaria ver a mesma sofrer ali.

\- Quais são as regras? - Ele pergunta.

\- Primeiro, eu mando aqui. A cada centenas de anos, preciso descansar para repor as energias. E preciso de alguém que fique no comando desse reino para que não entre em completo caos.

\- E precisa da gente para assumir o comando enquanto isso.

\- Exatamente.

Ele pensa. Não seria de todo mal poder aproveitar.

\- Entretanto, a energia gasta para manter o Inferno é gigantesca. Enquanto eu estiver dormindo, a energia será gasta de vocês dois. Seria tipo um revezamento.

\- Há algum jeito de impedir ou retardar o consumo dessa "energia"?

\- Se vocês matarem anjos, e antes que eles se obliterem e transportem a alma deles para o Céu, sim. Vocês tem que pegar a alma deles e me alimentar com elas, e se alimentar também disso. Estariam repondo a energia de vocês e a minha, facilitando o meu despertar mais cedo.

\- Certo.

\- A segunda, e última: Vocês beberam do meu sangue, fazendo o juramento inquebrável. Vocês ganharão poderes que nenhum demônio sonhou em ter, mas não podem me desobedecer nem me trair. Seriam como meus filhos.

Ele não poderia sair dessa proposta nunca.

Ele não pensou duas vezes.

O seu gato se transformou num homem extremamente formoso. Emanava uma presença infinitamente grandiosa. Aquele homem realmente deveria ter sido o anjo mais formoso de todo o Céu.

Ele pegou um punhal negro e cortou o pulso. O homem se ajoelhou, numa forma institiva, e se saciou de sangue, o qual não tinha um gosto ruim.

\- E quando ela acordar...

\- Ela receberá a mesma proposta que lhe fiz. Só não garanto que ela vá aceitar.

Ele gargalhou. Têm coisas que até o Abominável desconhece? Essa era nova.

\- Qual a graça?

\- Ela VAI aceitar.

\- Como tem tanta certeza assim?

\- Porque nós prometemos... Nem a morte nos separaria.

 **FIM**

 **Considerações finais:**

Espero que tenham gostado. Surgiu a idéia de madrugada e fiquei escrevendo até agora (isso são umas 09:51 xD). Se a tradução estiver com algum erro, peço que me perdoem, eu fiz sozinha isso meio que sonâmbula...

Enfim, ansiosa para saber o que vocês (seus lindos e lindas) acham.

Bjokinhas!


End file.
